All about us
by BubblyBookz31
Summary: This is a cute fluff filled RANE fic.  Shane anderson and Reed van Kamp  from CP Coulters amazing Dalton. Basically Shane is singing All about us by he is we to Reed, and its just a cute one off so read and enjoy...


Shane marvelled at Reed's extra cushy bedroom with a little bit of awe just like he did every time he entered his small companions room, wondering how on earth anyone could be as danger prone as Reed was.

He grinned at the small figure who sat perched on the end of the bed, he had clearly been fretting and Shane noticed his bitten nails were chipped, jagged and well bitten. Reed noticing Shane's look smiled sheepishly and shrugged then patted the bed beside him a small grin playing with his perfect lips.

"Hey" he added in a slightly squeakier tone than usual, not really a big change but noticeably different, as if he was holding down nerves in his stomach.

"Hi" Shane whispered and smiled, walking across the soft carpet to the bed and sitting next to Reed.

Mixed feelings were running through the taller of the twos mind. 'We've only been exclusive a week, don't rush, but that was just it, every part of Shanes body screamed at the small distance between them, willing it to close.

Shane sat thoughtfully looking at Reed and smiling, Reed was smiling back and from another's perspective the newly established couple would have looked as any knew couple would, unsure about things and yet still adorably cute.

Reed looked down and Shane looked away, he wasn't sure why today was different, why he suddenly felt so unexplainably shy and yet the usually outgoing boy was feeling out of touch, somehow more careful, more observant about what the other was doing.

As Shane was looking at Reeds unchanged room he noticed something odd. Reeds art supplies had quickly been stashed in the top drawer of his dresser as always but there was something new there too. He got up to investigate leaving Reed watching him from his vantage point from the bed.

Reed felt a flutter of nervous excitement run through him, which made no sense. He sat watching the boy who had captured his heart wander over to his cabinet.

Shane peered at the desk for a moment before spotting something that hadn't been there before, it was a still wet painting of a boy that looked a lot like him and a boy that looked suspiciously like Reed sitting on a park bench, holding hands and yet both looking away, distracted on other things and yet still entirely absorbed with the other, through that simple touch of hands the painting shows the love between the two and the comfort they feel about being around each other.

"Can I have this" Shane asked the smaller one, not turning still staring enthralled by the painting.

"Do you like it?" Reed asked standing up to come over and look at it.

"I love it, it's like you and me" Shane said sighing contentedly.

"It is you and me silly" was all Reed said in reply.

"You know we've got regionals coming up, we should practise" Shane muttered smiling, then without missing a beat started to softly sing.

Take my hand  
>I'll teach you to dance<br>I'll spin you around  
>won't let you fall down<p>

As he sung these words he walked towards Reed, offering his hand. Reed shook his head in terror, but Shane not taking no for an answer grabbed the smaller boys hand and pulled him towards him. He stumbled into the taller one, and for a single moment he melted into the boys arms, feeling his muscles flex around his tiny from and hold him up, gently righting him and creating that small distance between them once more.  
>Taking him by the waist to steady him, before slowly turning him around, letting Reed watch his feet as to not fall, and he almost made it but this was Reed we were talking about so of course just as he finished turning he stumbled. Shane obviously expecting this grinned and without missing a beat in the song, easily caught him in a dip and grinned down at him, before pulling him back up. Reed was agape but smiling as he eased into the dance a little more. Gaining confidence and trust in his new boyfriend<p>

Would you let me lead  
>you can step on my feet<br>give it a try  
>it'll be all right<p>

Shane swayed and circled with Reed, letting him slowly find his feet. Reed clumsily stepped on Shanes feet a couple of times, but the boy just smiled and continued singing, watching Reed intently as Reed watched his feet and tried not to injure both himself and Shane.

The rooms hush hush  
>and now's our moment<br>take it in feel it all and hold it  
>eyes on you, eyes on me we're doing this right<p>

Slowly as Reed started to get it he started to smile, the smile lit up his eyes brighter then stars and Shane felt himself melt inside as the smile became a full blown grin. He met Reeds eyes and Reed looked into his, a pale pink blush streaming over both of their faces as there slow dance continued as the song progressed.

Cause lovers dance when they're feeling in love  
>spotlight shining it's all about us<br>it's all all all about us

The two silent onlookers met eyes, smiling identical twin smiles that only they could manage as they turned back to the slightly ajar door. They could both see the slight pink of the two boys faces, the gooey eyes they gave each other and the careful practiced way Shane held Reed, not letting him fall. They were closer together then normal dancers granted and the whole scene made Even and Ethan feel light and mushy inside. Slowly they melted back into the hall, not letting anyone notice, but quietly slipping away letting the two enjoy there moment without an audience.

And every heart in the room will melt  
>this is a feeling you've never felt<br>but it's all about us

Shane and Reed stared at each other, Reed smiling shyly. He felt butterfly's swooping in his tummy, doing excited loops of joy as Shane's and his bodies brushed together as they danced. Shane felt a similar feeling as he stared at the delicate angel in his arms.

Suddenly feeling brave  
>don't know what's got into me<br>Why I feel this way  
>can we dance real slow<br>Can I hold you real close

Reed rested his head on Shanes shoulder, pulling him closer and entwining his arms around the taller boys neck, smiling into his chest as he tilted his head to look up at Shane, asking with his eyes if this was ok. Shane adjusted, wrapping his arms around Reeds waist and grinning like a fool continued the song.

The rooms hush hush  
>and now's our moment<br>take it in feel it all and hold it  
>eyes on you, eyes on me we're doing this right<p>

Cause lovers dance when they're feeling in love  
>spotlight shining it's all about us<br>it's all all all about us

Reed sighed contentedly, feeling Shanes muscles tighten and loosen as he sang and twirled with him.

And every heart in the room will melt  
>this is a feeling you've never felt<br>but it's all about us

Reed inhaled deeply, taking a breath before it was his turn to sing. Shane clouded his mind as he breathed in the smell of Shane, like home, safety and something that seemed suspiciously like cologne. Reed slowly started to sing with Shane, knowing the lines and knowing the part. The two made an unbeatable team, as they sang together.

Do you hear that love, they're playing our song

do you think we're ready oh I'm really feeling it

Shanes voice sang every second line, harmonising with his boyfriends in a way only two soul mates could.

Do you hear that love do you hear that love

do you hear that love they're playing our song

do you think we're ready and love I'm really feeling it do you hear that love

do you here that love

Do you hear the love they're playing our song  
>do you think were ready and oh I'm really feeling it<p>

do you here that love do you hear that

The two melding together sang the last verses together, still aimlessly spinning and circling, swaying in each other's embrace. 

Lover's dance when they're feeling in love  
>spotlight shining it's all about us<br>it's all all all

Every heart in the room will melt  
>this is a feeling you've never felt<br>but it's all about us

cause lovers dance when they're feeling in love  
>"spotlight shinning<br>it's all about us  
>it's all all all hey ey hey<p>

Reeds foot caught Shanes and they both toppled over onto the bed, Shane falling onto his back, and catching Reed in his arms so he was sprawled on top of the older boy. It wasn't uncomfortable, they both fit together perfectly, grinning as they finished the last line of the song. 

Every heart in the room will melt  
>this is a feeling you've never felt but it's all all about us<p>

Reed laughed softly, trying to struggle to get up but Shane held him in his arms and so the smaller of the two gave up.

"I think we found our song" Shane half whispered half gasped trying to regain breath.

"I love you" Reed whispered and Shane felt a happy flutter run through his whole body.

"I love you too" he whispered back, leaning up to capture Reeds soft lips in a gentle kiss.


End file.
